The use of polybutene polymers as modifiers to improve the impact properties of general purpose acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene ("ABS") resins has been reported, see, for example, Plastics Engineering, November 1996,pp. 35-36.
ABS resins that impart low surface gloss are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,062.
An ABS composition that imparts low surface gloss properties and that provides improved impact properties is desired.